


Hate

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Hate, Language, M/M, Male Sheik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wouldn’t do any harm to give the Hero one last farewell, would it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Given the prompt I just decided to make all of the characters angry and they yell at one another. Probably saying things they shouldn't. Also old fic, may have errors in it!

Sheik fathomed that one last visit to the Hero wouldn’t be harmful. Link did what he was prophesized to do, he did what everybody expected him to do. He cleansed the temples, conquered darkness and rid the world of its malicious ruler. He freed Hyrule, and the singular, last thing he had to do was go back in time. Of course, even Zelda would not deny him the parties that were to be held in his honour, would not deny him a final rest. Who was he then, to deny Link a simple goodbye?

Everybody in Kakariko Village was preparing for the feast and the fires, gathering whatever food they had left, whatever wood. Their seven year struggle was finally over. As Sheik stepped out of his aunt’s house, he had to smile at the happiness that filled the air. He couldn’t help but feel proud that Link had done this.

Sheik knew where Link would probably be. Link had often retreated to the windmill, listening to the music the man played incessantly. Sheik never knew why, nor would he ask. Everybody had to have their place. When he entered the room, he looked around but found no Hero.

“You look’n for the green-clad lad? He’s up, up, up. Didn’t want my company, but he ain’t the only one.” Sheik heard the man say before he giggled. Yes, Sheik didn’t exactly appreciate his company either.

Sheik made a noise of thanks before leaving the room and jumping over the fence and climbed up the ladder. The dancing couple tended to spend most of their time up here after being chased from Castle Town, but they were nowhere to be found. Instead, Sheik found Link looking almost dismal as he watched the village prepare for the celebration.

“I thought I’d give my farewells.”

Link’s body stiffened at his words, but he didn’t turn. “Save it. I don’t want them from _you_.” He spat, making no indication to turn. “It’s not like I won’t be seeing you again once this is done.”

“Hero?”

“ _Don’t_ call me that! Call me Link as you always did, or how about _forest boy from my dreams_? Hmm?”

Sheik was glaring at the Hero at his words. What did Link mean? Why was Link giving him such a cold shoulder, using spiteful tones, and what was with that _last_ title? Wait… Did Link know? Sheik took a step back, but calmed himself. Even if Link _did_ know, to treat him like dirt was quite low of this goddess blessed Hylian. “Well I don’t think ordinary people can brave dangerous dungeons as a child, pull out evil’s bane from its sacred pedestal, brave dungeons and destroy an evil lord by himself, _Hero_. If I’m not mistaken, the one who does that is proclaimed as the _Hero_ of Time.”

“Hah!” Link laughed and finally turned towards him, but his gaze was less than friendly. “Yes, _alone_ , seeing as you were never truthful with me to begin with, _liar._ ”

Sheik wasn’t too sure how to respond, as the shock and the anger that filled him left him close to exploding. His single red eye was wide with the astonishment but the **hatred** radiated off of him. Then, his brows furrowed. “Liar? Is that what you call me _Hero_? You have not just accused me of being worthy of a title. No, you have done far worse than _insulted me_!” Sheik didn’t stop himself as he charged at the Hero and knocked him to the ground, pulling him up by his collar. “No _Link_ , you have insulted my _heritage_!”

There was a slight surprise in Link’s eyes before an almost _amused_ look covered his features. “Oh really? _I_ insulted _your_ heritage when _you_ hide beneath all of those bandages and _lies_ to live as another? Stop being such a hypocrite.” It was Link’s turn to knit his eyebrows, disgust sparking to life in his eyes as he brought his left fist to slam into the Sheikah’s jaw. When Link successfully knocked the other off of him, he stood up and brushed himself off.

Sheik’s cowl had fallen due to the blow that Link had given him, but he was far from caring. So Link thought he was _hiding_ it from him? He had let out a dry laugh and wiped the blood from his mouth. “No Link, the fact remains that I just _never told you_. If you had inquired, I would have stated the truth. The Sheikah cannot deny the truth.”

A fit of sarcastic laughter escaped Link then. “Oh really? But I thought that you _weren’t_ a Sheikah. I don’t think that you would let that information slip that easily, _Sheik_ , seeing that Ganon could easily use that information to his advantage.”

Sheik glared at Link as he insulted his heritage once again. “I doubt that, with your current reaction, it would matter much if I were captured or not, and what would Ganon gain by blackmailing a meaningless Sheikah?”

“If I recall correctly, you _were_ captured _Sheik_ , or should I say, _Zelda_. I have no desire to talk to an _impostor_ any longer. Don’t worry I’ll–” He stepped to leave, but Sheik cut him off.

“ **What** did you say Link? I’m afraid you are mistaken. I am _not_ her royal highness.”

“That trick might have worked on Ganondorf, but it won’t on me.”

Sheik blinked. What in Hyrule had convinced Link that he was Zelda? “…Hero, I have no idea what you are talking about.” His tone lightened in his confusion, his emotions settling down.

“Wha–” When Link turned around to face Sheik, his jaw slackened ever-so-slightly as he stared at the other. “Sh-Sheik?”

“That does happen to be my name.” Sheik said, but wondered why Link’s demeanour suddenly changed. However, he got his answer as a light breeze blew by his cheeks. He lifted his hand up to his _uncovered_ face and a blush rushed across his cheeks. “Shi–” Sheik began the curse and grabbed his cowl, only to be stopped by Link’s hand grasping his.

“But how?” Link’s unoccupied hand moved to caress Sheik’s cheek, as if to see if it were real. “I saw you… I saw you turn into her. How could this be?”

Sheik’s heart fluttered faster as Link’s thumb grazed his cheek bone, the crimson stain darkening. Then he remembered. Zelda needed to meet Link in the Temple of Time, so she had to go to him under the guise of himself. She must have run out of time to properly explain it to him, and Link had just _assumed_. A smile graced his features before Sheik could stop it. “Assumptions are dangerous things Hero. Here, sit down and let me explain.”

Sheik told Link of the role of the Arrows of Light and the seventh sage – the wielder of wisdom, and Ganon’s many scouts. He told Link that Zelda had to disguise herself as him in order to get to the temple unnoticed. Then, Link explained to him of Zelda’s misinterpreted words, and her offering to explain about Sheik afterward. (Which he denied because he was still too upset) However, the next thing Link asked, caused the blush to reawaken on his still-uncovered cheeks.

“What did you think I was angry at you for?”

“Uh... umm...” Sheik averted his eyes.

“Sheik…” Link’s tone was playful, and when Sheik looked at him there was a grin on his face. “You said you would tell me the truth if I _inquired_.”

The Sheikah bit his lip and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to face rejection after facing the wrath of Link’s hatred once already. “I-I thought that you were judging me…”

“ _Sheik~_ ” Link prompted with that teasing voice.

Sheik sighed but looked at Link. If he was going to tell Link, he might as well look the other in the eyes and he continued. “Because I… I love you.”

Surprise had filled Link’s eyes, but it was a different kind of shock. It was more _disbelieving_ than incredulous. Then they softened and Link’s hand found his cheek again. “Sheikahs do not lie.”

The fluttering intensified once their skin touched again. Minus the hand, this was exactly how Sheik expected Link to react. He would understand, but let him go. He would not judge him, but gently refuse the offer. However, things never went expectedly when they weren’t foreseen by seers, were they?

Link kissed him.

Sheik’s eyes went wide as bliss filled his entire being. It was his turn to be surprised. Link actually returned his feelings? He pressed back once the initial shock faded.

When they pulled away, Sheik was pulled into a tight embrace. “Thank the Goddesses! Sheik…” Link had cupped his face. “I thought I had _lost_ you Sheik. I thought that your entire friendship was a lie, that my love for you was a lie. But then, you came here and it infuriated me. I thought you were Zelda, for whatever reason, disguised as you. When I learned that you actually existed, you couldn’t imagine how happy I felt.” His lips were pecked briefly and Link pulled back with a sheepish grin on his face. “But… to hear that you love me… to know that your heart belongs to me, I can’t explain it. Oh, and I’m sticking to my words I first spoke to you today, though I’d like to change the tone.”

Sheik tilted his head as he looked at Link curiously.

“I’m not going back. I could care less what people say what’s good for me. I’m not losing you again.”

Sheik couldn’t help but smile and he was rewarded with a soft kiss.

“Well it wouldn’t be good for the party’s host to show up late would it?”

“No it wouldn’t Hero.”

Link laughed. “I’m going break that habit of yours one of these days Sheik, though you did pretty well when you were emotional.”

… Sheik blushed.


End file.
